Secretamente
by LadyMerodeadora
Summary: Y por si fuera poco Naruto me cambiaba por su novia,bueno no lo culpaba si Sakura fuera mi novia yo tambien lo cambiaria por ella. / Pesimo Summary
1. Cumplen un mes

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p>Secretamente <strong><br>**

** Cap.1 "Cumplen un mes" **

Un mes. Hoy cumplían un mes, Naruto y su novia cumplían un mes, Naruto realmente se había esmerado en su regalo por su primer mes juntos, estuvieron todo el día juntos… solos…

Mi mejor amigo me había abandonado por una chica… pero no lo culpaba, si yo pudiera también lo cambiaría por ella, ¿Por qué? Porque era inteligente, amable, linda y cuando estaba con ella me sentía… de una forma que no podía describir con una sola palabra.

Pero Naruto con su estúpida buena suerte la vio primero, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, si la hubiera conocido primero, tal vez, ella estaría conmigo.

Yo me empecé a acercar me a ella por Naruto… el estúpido suertudo.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sasuke no seas tan dobe!, soy tu mejor amigo, necesito apoyo moral, solo acompañame e ignora la situación._

_-No-dije sin más_

_-¿Por qué?, Dobe... Por favor es que ella están...hermosa, y si me dice que no yo me moriría en ese instante- su sonrisa se fue apagando –Necesito tu apoyo moral. Dattebayo!_

_Así fue como Naruto convenció a Sasuke de que lo acompañara a declarársele a una chica._

_-La conocí en las competencias de velocidad- le dijo a Sasuke mientras caminaban, Naruto caminaba como si el mundo lo estuviera alabando, Sasuke solo lo seguía con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-¡Sakura!-grito Naruto al llegar al salón, todos voltearon así que Sasuke no sabía exactamente a quien le hablaba._

_-¿Qué paso Naruto?-dijo una voz dulce, proveniente de una chica de cabellos… ¿rosas?_

_-Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de algo- dijo Naruto gritando haciendo que algunos chismosos se acercaran –No sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos- la chica de cabellos rosas abrió los ojos sorprendida, cayendo en cuenta de a donde quería llegar Naruto –Es muy difícil transformarlos a palabras ¿sabes?- la chica lo miraba sonrojada y Naruto tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro –Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?- ante la cara estupefacta de la de chica Naruto prosiguió con su discurso –Pienso que eres una chica maravillosa, amable, inteligente y como si fuera poco hermosa- hizo una pausa para escoger las palabras que iba a pronunciar –¿Te gustaría darle una oportunidad a un humilde e imperfecto hombre?- esas palabras hicieron que la pelirosa se pusiera más roja que de lo ya estaba, pero se veía muy tierna… muy linda._

_Ella me volteo a ver a Sasuke como si yo fuera un acordeón y en cualquier momento fuera a decirle la respuesta que tenía que dar, pero yo solo aparte mi vista de su mirada suplicante, e indiferentemente voltee mi cabeza 90 grados y de reojo pude ver su sorpresa ante mi reacción, por un segundo creí que lloraría, pero comenzó a hablar._

_-Naruto…yo…acepto- sonrió tímidamente y Naruto corrió a abrazarla, sentí la mirada de la chica posada en mí y me fui de ese lugar pensando que Naruto ya no me necesitaría._

**END FLASHBACK**_  
><em>

Desde ese día comenzaron a salir y a pasar tiempo juntos al inicio Naruto me decía que estuviera con ellos, y más que novios parecían amigos.

Nos juntábamos los tres en los recreo, debía admitir que era muy divertido, Naruto decía alguna tontería de la cual Sakura (la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade) y yo nos reíamos, ella decía algo inteligente y yo lo argumentaba, así era siempre. Naruto acababa excluido.

Pero como ellos cumplían _su_ mes, ahora el excluido era yo. Esto era frustrante no debería de gustarme la novia de mi amigo, había más chicas por ahí muriendo por mí, y yo me estaba muriendo por ella.

Hace como 1 hora que habíamos salido de la escuela y yo todavía estaba ahí, solo. Ya no había nadie en la escuela, así que era mejor irse.

Solo tenía que pasar por lo jardines para poder salir de ese lugar, y mientras caminaba y pensaba en lo bien que lo estarían pasando Naruto y Sakura me tope con una libretita… rosa. Igual que ella, me acerque por curiosidad a ese color tan… tan de _ella._

_¡NO ABRIR!_

_Diario Personal_

_S.U_

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí muchacho? No deberías estar aquí

Guarde la libretita en mi mochila y me largué de ese lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, para poder mejorar mi escritura, gracias por leer<em>

_By: JunkieLuv'_


	2. La curiosidad mató al Uchiha

****DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretamente<strong>

_Cap.2: La curiosidad mata al Uchiha_

* * *

><p>Estaba acabando la tarea, no era mucha pero tenía que repasarla y aprenderla. Tenía la libretita rosa encima de sus libros y libretas. Solo la había inspeccionado exteriormente, la inspeccionaría interiormente pero yo no era tan curioso, sería mejor regresarlo, aunque no tuviera idea de a quién pertenecía.<p>

Al principio pensó que era de Sakura, porque la libretita era rosa y tenía una S.U pero ya que lo pensaba mejor el nombre completo de Sakura era "Sakura Haruno" "H" no la "U", así que tenia descartada la idea de que fuera de ella.

-¡Hey dobe! Te ves diferente, ¿me extrañas?- dijo Naruto haciendo una cara que en vez de ser tierna era tonta.

-No, de hecho estuve muy bien ayer, pude comerme toda mi comida con paz y tranquilidad- mentí

-¿Sabes?, en ese aspecto eres muy raro, eso de querer estar solo siempre, deberías…

-No creas que por tener novia ya eres mejor… pero mira lo que encontré ayer- dije sacando la libretita rosa de mi mochila - ¿Sabes de quién es?

-Emmm… no ni idea ¿dónde estaba?- dijo tomando la libretita y dándole vueltas enfrente de él, agarrando el candadito, leyendo las letras de la pasta y rascándose la cabeza –Pero me recuerda a Sakura ¿Será de ella?

-No lo creo, ahí dice S.U- dije apuntando en la libreta el lugar donde decía eso – Ella es Sakura Haruno.

-Oh cierto…- dijo el ojiazul –Sera mejor que lo dejes en la dirección por si lo reclaman. Iré con Sakura, nos vemos al rato- dijo parándose del césped y corriendo hacia el salón de Sakura.

La verdad era que ya había pensado eso de entregarla a la dirección, pero… simplemente no se le daba la gana.

Observo la libretita y luego el candadito… ¿se suponía que eso era un diario?, él nunca había visto uno, pero sabía que si no era tuyo no lo tenías que leer, eso hacía que la libretita fuera más enigmática.

El candadito era común de esos que tienen llavecita que abre mil candados del mismo tipo… no eran muy seguros.

Sasuke sabía que si presionaba con fuerza sobre el candado, lo podía abrir, así que decidió intentarlo. Pero no por chismoso, solo para probar su fuerza.

Lo pudo abrir fácilmente, claro él era muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Naruto… y miles de chicas preferían a Sasuke en vez de a Naruto, ¿Y Sakura? ¿Ella era la excepción?

Como sea, el candado ya estaba abierto.

Abrió la libretita.

_NO LEAS ESTO_

_ES TRAUMATICO ;D_

_By: S.U_

Ahí estaba otra vez… _S.U_…

Siguiente página.

¡_Hoy lo vi!, estaba con su grupito de amigos, yo digo que sus amigos son_

_sangrones… pero una amiga me dijo que él era buena onda. También me dijo_

_que me lo iba a presentar porque ella lo conoce._

_Tal vez sea mañana, pero no sé si este lista le quiero dar la mejor impresión,_

_Aunque debo de actuar como yo, he intentar no regarla. AHH! ¡Qué emoción!_

Sin duda, era el diario de una chica. Pero él estaba tan aburrido esos últimos días que leer esa libretita era interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Luniitaturksa:<strong> _Primero que nada gracias por tu Review y pues eso de ¿Qué es S.U?, es algo que descubriras más adelante, sigue la historia ;D_

_**oOHiiromiOo: **¡Qúe bueno que te gusto! espero y te siga gustando.. y pues gracias a ti por leerme ;D_

_**Ok, muchas gracias por leer, me pueden dejar comentarios, criticas, preguntas (las respondere lo más que pueda) etc.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto (:**_

JunkieLuv'_**  
><strong>_


	3. Busqueda Desesperada

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretamente<strong>

_Cap.3: Búsqueda Desesperada_

* * *

><p>Sasuke no había dejado de leer la libretita rosa, se había enterado de toda la vida de la chica. Así que de algún modo sabía que no lo conocía.<p>

La dueña de la libretita, no tenía padres, pero la cuidaba su tía la cual ella quería mucho.

También sabía que su fruta favorita era la manzana, que le gustaría poder volar, que le tenía miedo a la obscuridad, le encantaba leer y había leído algunos libros que también el Uchiha había leído. También sabía que la dueña de la libretita no sabía bailar y que le encantaban las fuertes lluvias. Su color favorito era el verde, que le gustaba reírse y era muy optimista, su flor favorita es la camelia rosa y l e gusta el otoño. Y sabia un sinfín de cosas más y cada que leía seguía aprendiendo.

Aunque algo en él le dijera que la dueña de la libretita era Sakura. Toda la lógica lo descartaba, el conocía a Sakura y sabia que cosas de ella que no coincidían con lo que la libretita decía.

Como su color favorito. Y sus temores.

A Sasuke no era chismoso ni nada por el estilo, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Pero después de leer ese diario estaba intrigado.

Él sabía que la dueña de la libretita tenia sentimientos buenos y eso era lo que más le atraía de la propietaria, por eso quería encontrarla.

Así que se adelanto unas hojas tenía que encontrar su nombre.

-¿Por qué estas tan solo?- dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke, una que él conocía perfectamente.

Volteo para encontrarse con una Sakura muy sonriente. Guardo la libretita sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.

-No estoy solo aquí a mi lado esta mi amigo Tobi.- lo dije por una película de terror que estaba de moda y a sabiendas de que Sakura ya la había visto

-¡Jajaja! Claro ¿Cómo no lo vi?- dijo en tono burlón

-Sakura- tenía esa duda y esa pregunta era muy importante -¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Pues…Tsunade, pero ¿para qué quieres saber el nombre de mi mamá?

-Pues, ya sabes estaba pensando en los nombres de las mamás como mi mamá se llama Mikoto, la de Naruto Kushina y me pregunta ¿Cómo se llama la mamá de Sakura?- Sakura no podía ser la dueña

-Sasuke creo que te hemos perdido…

-No, todavía no- le guiñe el ojo y ella se empezó a reír

Pasamos todo el receso platicando, sin darnos cuenta de que Naruto no estaba y ni siquiera nos preguntamos donde estaba, estábamos muy sumergidos en otras cosas menos importantes, pero más interesantes.

Definitivamente el tiempo que pasaba con ella se iba volando, por eso odie el timbre y odie cuando se despidió y odie cuando se fue.

Después de que llegue al salón llego Naruto le pregunte que donde se había metido y me dijo que estaba jugando futbol. Lo cual había sido perfecto porque me había dejado tiempo con Sakura.

El día paso normal.

No había tarea, así que decidí leer mi actualmente libro favorito titulado "_libretita rosa_".

Y con lo que había descubierto acerca de su amor platónico era que no se había atrevido a saludarlo y prefería verlo de lejos.

Pero Sasuke estaba emocionado leyendo porque estaba esperanzado y asombrado ante lo que leía. No lo podía creer.

_Ayer conocí a su amigo mejor y es muy simpático._

_(Eso sonaba como conocer a Naruto)_

Siguiente página:

_Ino me dijo que personas como él no se fijarían en mi_

Por las fechas que tenían en la parte superior de la hoja se podía distinguir que duraba días, incluso semanas sin escribir.

Hasta que Sasuke encontró una página clave para dejar de dudar.

_Se me declaro enfrente de él, y el no hizo nada._

_Por eso le dije que sí._

Siguiente página:

_Naruto Uzumaki no se merece esto._

_El es una muy buena persona y yo no lo quiero lastimar._

_Puedo intentar quererlo más…_

Siguiente página:

_Es tiempo de ir madurando, no puedo pensar en cosas que no van a pasar._

_Te voy a olvidar Sasuke._

_Sakura Uchiha _

**"Sakura Uzumaki" **

Sasuke leyó varias veces todo, es que era fascinante, ¡Sakura lo quería! ¡A él!

Pero estaba intentando olvidarlo…

¡Pero lo quería! ¡No quería a Naruto! ¡Lo quería a él! ¡A él!

Y por todo ese día aunque Sakura fuera novia de Naruto, Sasuke sentía que flotaba.

Definitivamente mañana sería el mejor día del Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Emperaze con un: <strong>Gracias por sus Reviews! *-*<strong>

****Y espero que les guste el cap, aunque no me convence mucho pero es necesario para hacer los caps más interesantes. Si que si!

& si era Sakura Uchiha pero como han leido decidio cambiarse el apellido a Uzumaki :$$

Pero no se preocupen que el Uchiha hará que Sakura regrese a su antigou apellido ññ

Y con eso de hacerlos más largos estoy trabajando en eso! Prometo que el siguiente estará más largo

Jajaja y no sabia que tenia desactivado lo de reviews anonimos, es que soy nueva en esto así que si ven algo rarillo me avisan

**Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE YA SALI DE VACACIONES! SI AYER Y LOS CAPS LOS SUBIRE MÁS SEGUIDO ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO MAÑANA O PASADO!** ;D

JunkieLuv'


	4. Mirada Cómplice

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretamente<strong>

_Cap. 4: Mirada Cómplice_

* * *

><p>Tenía algunas dudas rondando en mi cabeza, todavía quedaba algunas preguntas, como la madre de Sakura…<p>

Era oficial, todo estaba al revés, antes estaba seguro que el diario no era de Sakura, aunque había unas cosas que encajaban con ella, y ahora estaba seguro de que el diario era de Sakura aunque algunas cosas no concordaran.

— ¡Hey teme! — Dijo Naruto entrando al salón, teníamos hora libre así que casi nadie estaba por ahí, pero yo preferí quedarme — Ser capitán de Futbol es más difícil de lo que creía ¡Tengo que estar en todos los entrenamientos! Y son en los recreos, eso reduce mi tiempo de estar con…

—Yo entrenaré los sábados, así tendremos la oportunidad de entrenar más tiempo seguido y no estaremos cansados en las clases— yo era el capitán de Básquetbol, me habían elegido para futbol pero a mí me gustaba más el básquet.

—Pero mi equipo le esta echando muchas ganas, yo creo que ganaremos ¡Dattebayo! —dijo alzando las manos, a veces en vez de parecer el capitán parecía una animadora.

— ¡Oye Naruto!— espere a que me dijera "¿_sí_?" y luego proseguí —No recuerdo a quien escuche decir que Sakura no tenia padres, pero recuerdo que ella comento algo sobre su mamá.

— ¡Ah! — Dijo con tono sabiondo —Pues es que Tsunade, así se llama su mamá bueno su tía pero es su mamá… es que los padres de Sakura murieron porque bueno… no hablamos sobre eso… — termino de decir su oración algo confundido, pero Sasuke entendió perfectamente el asunto.

Después Sasuke cambio el tema no quería que Naruto sospechara nada, aunque sabía que Naruto era muy despistado pero no quería correr riesgos. En poco tiempo más sonó el timbre y tuvieron que dejar de hablar de los partidos.

— ¡Hey teme! — dijo Naruto después de que se había acabado la clase— avísale a Sakura que no podre estar con ella ¿sí? — y corrió hacia las canchas.

—Claro…— dijo Sasuke más para él que para Naruto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke se encontró con Sakura, ella iba seguramente en busca del rubio pero lo único que encontraría en ese receso seria a un azabache.

— ¡Hola Sasuke! Emmm… ¿Y Naruto? — dijo buscando hacia los lados.

— Esta en entrenamientos —dije tratando de entablar una conversación.

— ¡Oh cierto! — Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla — él ha estado esforzándose mucho, aunque eso nos quite tiempo pero a mí no me importa realmente. Solo espero que le vaya bien, con eso de que los torneos van a comenzar el mes que viene, yo también estoy nerviosa no solo por Naruto, mi equipo de Voleibol no va muy bien, perdimos a la capitana y estamos algo descarriladas.

—Ven Sakura— dije tomando su mano— vamos a la cafetería me muero de hambre ¿tú no?

—Emmm... sí— vi como su rostro se torno rojo, pero no me importo y la jale hacia la cafetería.

Yo sentía que flotaba, así que pensé que esa era una buena señal, y es que con ella el estrés se iba era como estar con la paz personificada su presencia me hacía sentir una tranquilidad enorme. En ese momento ya estábamos en la cafetería riéndonos de nuestras propias anécdotas, acabando de comer. Con ella pasaba un buen rato, pero yo sabía que ella me quería… pero algo en mi tenia que escucharlo de sus labios.

— ¡Oye Sakura! —No sabía cómo decirlo así que solo lo dije— ¿te gusto?

Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo dijo de una manera inapropiada después de ver como Sakura casi se ahoga con el jugo que se estaba tomando y como apartaba su mirada de Sasuke, mientras se ponía más roja que un tomate.

— ¿Q-qué — no cabía duda estaba casi en shock—…dijiste?

— ¿Quieres que te lo repita? — dije bajando la voz y acercándome más a ella.

—Sasuke, ¡Por Kami! — Dijo algo acalorada — ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Digo te quiero… eres mi amigo, pero yo soy la novia de Naruto y…—ya había empezado a balbucear.

— Sakura, no quiero que me mientas— dije mirándola a los ojos pero ella repelía mi mirada—Yo te quiero y… tu me gustas

—Sasuke… tú…— en su cara se podía ver una tímida — también me gustas…. —lo dijo bajito en un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie en la cafetería los había escuchado.

Paso un rato en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era un silencio que por alguna razón no era incomodo. Entonces la pelirosa se animo a hablar.

—Sasuke… yo soy la novia de Naruto, tú amigo.

Con esa frase se rompió algo dentro del Uchiha, no sabía qué pero algo estaba roto.

— Todo esto es muy lindo, pero yo también quiero a Naruto, él es muy buena persona, él no se merece esto.

—Sakura, él no tiene porque enterarse…— lo dije casi inconsciente.

— ¿Q-qué? —Estaba un tanto alterada — Sasuke no podemos hacerle esto…

—Nadie tiene que saberlo…

—Sasuke… esto estará mal.

—Sakura yo te quiero en verdad— se acerco más a ella por lo que estaban a punto de tener contacto—dame una oportunidad.

—Sasuke yo…

—Por favor—la interrumpió y su penetrante mirada se poso en los ojos jade. Eso la ponía nerviosa— No lo pienses demasiado. Ojos que no ven…

—Corazón que no siente…—finalizo la pelirosa. Y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Sasuke yo acepto… pero…

— ¡Sakura! ¡Teme! — La estrepitosa voz de Naruto hizo que se separaran fugazmente, alejándose uno del otro como si se repelieran — ¡Aquí están, los estaba buscando! Qué bueno que están aquí tengo hambre…

Termino su oración con el timbre que indicaba regreso a las clases. Naruto hizo un puchero por no poder quedarse a comer pero compro botanas que seguramente se comería clandestinamente en la clase. Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se miraban constantemente.

—Bueno chicos me voy adiós Sasuke— dijo mirándolo penetrantemente — ¡Adiós Naruto! Nos vemos — le dio un beso en la mejilla a este último y se fue.

— ¡Adiós Sakura-chan! — dijo el rubio haciendo que la pelirosa volteara y chocara su mirada con la del azabache, y por un segundo que pareció eterno se miraron cómplicemente.

* * *

><p><em>Gomen! Gomen!<em> **Dije que subiria el lunes y aqui estoy subiendo cap el viernes alas 2:33am**

**Dije estas vacaciones no haré nada, tendre tiempo para escribir y que creen:** _Me enfermo_

**Solo a mi se me ocurre eso -.-', pero bueno** _Gracias por sus reviews_ **y espero que este cap se les haga más largo e interesante ^^,**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, quejas y sujerencias en un maravilloso ***_Review_*** I'ts Free ;D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

JunkieLuv'**  
><strong>


	5. Su olor a cerezos

****DISCLAIMER**: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretamente<strong>

_Cap.5: Su olor a cerezos  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tal vez las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como pensaba pero, estaban saliendo bien todo era normal, pero los dos sabíamos que nos gustábamos, todos los recreos nos la pasábamos juntos, solo éramos <em>nosotros<em>.

En cuanto Naruto, bueno en los recesos él se dedicaba a entrenar con su equipo, debía admitir que se estaba esforzando, ya que las competencias estaban cada vez más cerca. Mientras yo y Sakura entrenaríamos hoy, sábado.

Tome una mochila para poner lo que iba a necesitar: agua, ropa cómoda, tenis y un balón Molten gr7. Antes de ir a entrenar desayune algo ligero, tuve que despertar a mi fastidioso hermano para que me pudiera llevar a la escuela, claro que yo sabía manejar, pero mi madre no me lo permitía según ella hasta que tuviera los 18 años bien cumplidos, así que pronto podría conducir a mi antojo, mientras tanto tenía que depender de mi hermano mayor.

¡Hey Itachi! Despierta, necesito que me lleves a la escuela –dije moviéndolo un poco para que reaccionara- ¿Itachi?

Hmmmmmmm.. grrrr –lo único que salió de su boca fueron sonidos extraños.

No tenía mucha paciencia para este tipo de cosas así que lo tire de la cama, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero aparte fue muy eficiente porque se despertó.

—¿¡Que! ¡TU! – Me dijo acusadoramente- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Necesito que me lleves a la escuela –dije sin más mientras él se levantaba del suelo.

—Me despiertas de esta forma y esperas que te lleve, tu sí que estás loco.

—¡Diablos Itachi! Se me hace tarde apúrate –fui a su armario y tome unos jeans y una camisa negra, eso era suficiente, se los lance y él los atrapo con agilidad. Después se quedo unos segundos parado con la ropa en las manos.

—Hermanito, sé que me amas pero necesito privacidad- después de decir eso añadió con tono pervertido- O sí prefieres quedarte…

Antes de que acabara la oración yo ya estaba afuera de su cuarto, debía admitir, porque no lo podía negar Itachi era un pervertido desde que tenía memoria, sabía que no era gay, tenia miles de chicas pero quería pervertirme. Él estaba de vacaciones ya que no vivía con nosotros porque estudiaba en Oxford. Así que sin él usaba transporte público, mi padre que era un empresario muy exitoso no tenia inconveniente en que usara uno de los coches (mientras no fuera el Bugatti Veyron) el verdadero problema era mi madre, ella que decía que era por mi seguridad.

Itachi salió de su cuarto y me llamo para que nos fuéramos, sacándome de mis pensamientos que tal vez tenían algo que ver con cierta pelirosa.

En el transcurso del viaje no hablamos mucho, Itachi todavía venia medio dormido así que era mejor que no se desconcentrara del camino.

—Hermanito, ¿también quieres que te recoja? –me dijo en tono burlón.

—No –le dije de mala gana mientras me salía del auto.

Sonrió y acelero. No preste atención y me fui a los vestidores, ahí me encontré con mis amigos Neji, Suigetsu, Gaara, Shikamaru (que venía acompañado con Chouji, este no era parte del equipo)

Después de un rato el entrenador nos llamo y empezó el entrenamiento.

Nuestro equipo estaba bien formado, todos éramos hábiles y aptos para las actividades físicas, teníamos buena comunicación, y éramos realmente grandiosos con los pases, según nuestro entrenador.

Después de un buen tiempo el entrenador nos dio un descanso así que aproveche para ir a buscar a Sakura. Al llegar a las canchas de Voleibol vi que estaba sentada tomando agua sin hacer ruido me fui a sentar a su lado.

Al sentir mi presencia se sobresalto.

—Sasuke, me asustaste – dijo aliviada.

—Lo siento –le sonreí- ¿Ya acabo tu entrenamiento?

—No...Pero –tardo un poco en responder.- Me torcí el pie –dijo con una sonrisa.

Instintivamente mí mirada su clavo en sus pies, estaba rojo. Y no pude evitar ver que traía un short demasiado corto.

— ¿Vas a entrenar así? –dije refiriéndome a su pie… y también a su short pero ella no se entero.

—No lo creo –dijo sobándose en tobillo- se me podría hinchar, será mejor dejarlo por hoy.

—¿Ya te vas? –dije dándome cuenta de que se intentaba parar, y sin dudarlo la ayude- Me refiero ¿a tu casa?

—Pues no tiene mucho sentido que me quede.

—Te acompaño –dije sin pedir permiso

—¿Y tú ya acabaste tu entrenamiento? –dijo la ojijade alzando una ceja.

— Sí –mentí- Iré por mis cosas para irnos.

Antes de que me pudiera responder me fui directamente a las canchas de Basquetbol. Al entrar todavía no empezaban a entrenar estaban platicando. Yo me dirigí a mis cosas, las guarde, y le dije al entrenador que tenía un asunto muy importante-y en verdad era muy importante-y sin más me dedique a ir por mi Sakura.

Ya estaba lista con su bolsa, sentada esperándome. Le quite su bolsa para cargarla yo, y a ella la tome por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

—Oye si puedo caminar –dijo riéndose.

—Déjate consentir –le dije mientras íbamos hacia la salida.

—¿Me llevaras hasta mi casa?

—Si está muy lejos no –dije riéndome

—¡Oh! Entonces tengo suerte de que este cerca.

Y seguimos riéndonos, mientras ella me indicaba por donde estaba su casa. Entramos por una calle que era como un tipo privada, y a la distancia me dijo cual era su casa. Era de dos plantas, color caqui, con un balcón por la parte frontal y una cochera.

La salte un poco para que pudiera abrir la puerta, me invito a pasar y yo acepte.

—Creo que no hay nadie –dijo tímidamente- Tsunade, mi tía, trabaja todo el día, es la directora de un hospital.

—Tsunade… ¿Senju? –dije sorprendido, ya que yo la conocía, no personalmente pero habia leído mucho sobre ella.

—Sí ¿la conoces?

—No realmente, es una doctora exitosa –añadí- Cuando era pequeño opero a mi abuelo.

—Oh! –se sorprendió- Sientate

Ella ya estaba sentada en un sofá y golpeo la parte de la superficie al lado de ella, indicándome que me fuera a sentar a su lado, y no me hice del rogar.

—Sasuke… -su tono llamo mi atención así que la voltee a ver interrogante mente- Te quiero.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba escuchando ella se me había lanzado y me estaba abrazando, yo le correspondí.

—Yo también Sakura –dije oliendo sus cabellos que desprendían un aroma a cerezos- Te quiero…

—Pero esto está mal –volvía a lo mismo- No es justo, para Naruto.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo –realmente no habíamos hecho nada malo- Hasta ahora…

—Tal vez deberíamos esperara a que las cosas…

No la deje terminar cualquier cosa que pensara decir sobre romper esto y plante mis labios sobre los suyos sin ser violento, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, y pacientemente había esperado.

Ella me correspondió, íbamos a un ritmo casi torturante, pero nadie se molestaba en intensificarlo, era nuestro ritmo. Tampoco era como si nos faltara el aire, pero nos estábamos deleitando con cada movimiento, disfrutándolo, hasta que nos separamos lentamente. Sakura me sonrió con un sonrojo notable en su rostro.

—Quédate aquí conmigo –dijo mientras se acostaba en mi quedando colgada de mi cuello pegada a mi pecho- así.

—Haré lo que tú quieras.

Se separo de mi diciéndome que pronto volvería y así lo hizo, puso una película y se volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar, la verdad no era como si no me interesara la película, pero teniendo en cuenta de que_ ella_ estaba recostada en mi me hacía no poder pensar en nada más que en el beso que nos dimos, fue el primero, fue de improvisto, fue espontaneo, fue mágico, fue perfecto.

Me aferre a ella y al olor de cerezos que desprendían sus cabellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews.<strong>

_Culpa_, es lo que siento, tarde demasiado.

Solo pido su perdon y un review ;33

Espero que se den cuenta de que estoy tratando de mejorar, y sino haganmelo saber, eso seria muy importante para mi.

_JunkieLuv'_


	6. Hasta que estés segura

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretamente<strong>

_Cap 6: Hasta que estés segura_

* * *

><p>Saliendo de la escuela me ofrecí educadamente a llevarla a su casa ya que Naruto últimamente estaba en la luna y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor algo que era bueno por la situación que estaba pasando Sakura y Sasuke, por lo visto Naruto jamás se daría cuenta a este paso. Por un lado estaba bien ya que Sakura quería que esto fuera despacio y después de un tiempo ajustar cuentas con él, pero Sasuke pensaba que de algún modo era mejor decir la verdad lo más antes posible ya que las cosas podían empeorar aunque la verdadera razón era que quería estar con Sakura libremente.<p>

Estuvimos afuera de su casa porque aunque no estuviera su tía no quería entrar a su casa, nos sentamos en la banqueta mientras hablábamos de trivialidades, no necesitaba nada más solo con estar con ella era una sensación indescriptible. Aunque me hubiese gustado estar con ella todo el día me tuve que ir para llegar a comer a mi casa no quería que Fugaku armara una escenita ya que le gustaba comer en familia.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- dijo Mikoto mientras entraba, esta mujer ni siquiera me dejaba ponerme cómodo y ya me estaba haciendo un cuestionario. Por alguna extraña razón aun así la estimaba demasiado, ah esa extraña razón era que ella me había dado la vida.

—Hmmp.- dije sin más hablar no era mi fuerte, tal vez lo fuera con Sakura pero no con todos.

—No me gusta que me contestes así -dijo con enfado. – Ve a hablarle a Itachi, ya casi llega tu papá.

Sin más subí las escaleras, deje mis cosas y fui a hablarle a Itachi era buen hermano a veces enfadoso pero buen hermano, y de algún modo era un ejemplo para mí.

—Hey ya vamos a comer –dije entrando en su cuarto, el estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.- ¿Te diviertes en tus vacaciones? – con Itachi también era un poco más hablador que de costumbre.

—Es interesante, cuando vayas en la universidad sabrás que en las vacaciones lo único que necesitas es descansar.- dejo su libro en el buro de al lado – Aunque salir con algunas chicas también es relajante.- Oh ya iba a empezar con sus cosas, realmente estaba loco. – ¿Ella es tu novia?

—¿Quien? – inquirí confundido, me estaba perdiendo de algo, no sabía de que estaba hablando Itachi.

—Te vi con una chica –dijo con sus dedos en el mentón como si tratara de recordar algo- era de cabellos rosas.

¿Cabellos rosas? Era obvio que hablaba de Sakura.

—¿Y tu como sabes que es mi novia?

—Pues los vi juntos y tú no eres el tipo de persona que acompañe a sus compañeras a sus casas, así que lo supuse, es bonita.

—Sí, ya lo sé. –Itachi me conocía demasiado ni siquiera me pasaría por la cabeza mentirle, no a él.

—No pensé vivir para ver a Sasuke enamorado –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cachete izquierdo como si fuera una enamorada.

—No estoy enamorado –realmente no estaba enamorado, o bueno no lo sabía.

Hubo un silencio mortal, no supe porque pero era muy incomodo, todo rastro burlón de Itachi desapareció y se puso pensativo y serio. Este era un bipolar, me levante para retirarme ya que escuche un grito de parte de Mikoto. Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a salir me quede helado, era imposible me voltee hacia Itachi y le pedí que repitiera lo que había dicho, tal vez estaba escuchando mal.

—No deberías engañarlo –encogió los hombros quitándole importancia- ha sido tu amigo durante muchos años, esa es mi opinión.

No tuve nada que decir ni siquiera cuando paso a mi lado, pero tenía que decir algo

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –de todos modos lo tenía que saber, tampoco me iba a arriesgar a que otros más se enteraran.

—No soy idiota, te conozco, hace un par de días me encontré a Naruto y me presento a la chica… no recuerdo su nombre…

—Sakura –dije sin más.

—Bueno a ella. Y luego te vi con ella, de esa forma y no fue tan difícil pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y ya que eres un cobarde…

—Itachi cállate –dije enfadado no quería sus consejos.- Yo arreglare eso, tú no te metas.

—Lo tomaré como un: Itachi guárdame el secreto, te debo una. –sonrió y se fue, tal vez no lo admitiría pero si le debía una.

Después de eso no volví a hablar con él en todo el día no porque no quisiera sino porque hoy era su último día se iría en la madrugada y estaba empacando sus cosas. Y yo estaba adsorbido en mis pensamientos. Mañana seria un día ¿especial? Para los enamorados, y aunque yo no lo celebraba algo en mi interior estaba inquieto. Había preparado algo para Sakura era solo un arreglo de flores naturales-con la ayuda de la libretita rosita supe cuáles eran sus favoritas- que le llegarían a su casa con una nota que decía "Gracias por nuestra amistad atte.: Sasuke" era algo sencillo porque aunque lo de nosotros no fuera un noviazgo, era algo especial, y no le quería causar problemas con algo más grande.

Era todo lo que tenía preparado para mañana. Algo me decía que Naruto estaría con ella ese día, pero tenía que estar preparado para eso, porque yo era el segundón aunque Naruto fuera el cornudo, pero odiaba esa sensación de ser plato de segunda mesa.

—Ya me voy –dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta- ya es noche y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, ya duérmete.

—Espero verte en las siguientes vacaciones. –la verdad la casa sin Itachi se sentía muy sola, no había nadie con quien pelear.

—Pues para la próxima tu irás donde yo –me recordó- te tienes que relacionar con la ciudad si quieres estudiar allá.

—Cierto –dije pensativo

—Pero primero resuelve tus problemas aquí –dije serio, para él los temas de traición eran algo realmente importante así que de algún modo entendía su seriedad con este tema- Suerte. – se despidió con la mano y yo solo asentí, y cuando este apago la luz me dispuse a dormir. Mañana seria otro día o mejor dicho ya era.

Las clases se pasaron rápidamente yo estaba con el dobe en todo momento, tal vez pudo sentir mi frustración no solo por todo en lo que había pensado ayer, sino también por todo lo que había pasado hoy, varias chicas se me habían acercado con chocolates y algunas cartas, que más bien eran propuestas, pero realmente no me interesaba leer cosas como eras o comer dulces. Los odiaba. No los comería por nada.

Así que lo mejor fue el recreo tan esperado, para mi sorpresa Naruto había decidido que su equipo no entrenara hoy, así que estaríamos los 3 en el almuerzo. Y ahí estábamos al principio fue incomodo, pero con todas las estupideces de Naruto nos relajamos un poco, realmente era divertido.

—Oh por cierto, les tengo algo –dijo la ojijade, mientras sacaba unos paquetes de chocolates de no sé dónde.

—Jajaja, Sasuke odia este tipo de cosas Saku –dijo Naruto- sino ya estaría gordo de tanto chocolate que le han regalado, yo me los he tenido que comer todos –Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto tomo MIS chocolates, pero yo se los quite rápidamente.

—Bueno, realmente no son mi golosina favorita –dije abriendo el empaque- pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo -¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? A mí no me gustan esas cosas, por nada del mundo las comería. Pero mis manos se movían solas, inconscientes se llevaron uno de esos chocolates a mi boca y ellos los aceptaron gustosos, no lo pude evitar contraje un poco mi rostro pero… no sabían tan mal.

—Jajaja has visto su cara, no te preocupes no te harán nada –dijo Naruto riendo con chocolate en su boca- solo son chocolates.

—Ya había olvidado su sabor –me habían gustado, pero tampoco me lo iba a decir, por Kami Sakura estaba acabando con el Uchiha, y aparentemente no se daba cuenta.

—Pues a mí me han encantado desde siempre –dijo tomando una de los míos- ¿me das? Yo solo asentí ya que había puesto una de esas caras para rogar que me dejaran sin palabras.

—En la tarde iremos a la feria, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? –dijo Naruto, era un completo dobe, no se daba cuenta de nada yo solo negué diciendo que estaría ocupado, aunque realmente quería ir pero por el bien de Naruto, Sakura y hasta el mío, dije eso.

Así que decidí irme quería hablar con Sakura a solas pero por lo visto no podría. Las demás clases si fueron una tortura, no solo porque eran las materias más difíciles sino también porque algo dentro de mi sentía que quemaba a Naruto con la mirada y eso hasta a mi me incomodaba, pero realmente no me agradaba, era un buen tipo pero yo quería a Sakura, así como la quise ayer, la quiero hoy y todo indicaba que mañana la querría igual y así sucesivamente, aprovechando que las clases eran difíciles me sumergí entre los problemas de ecuaciones que de alguna forma eran más fáciles que los de mi vida.

Saliendo pensé en esperar a Sakura, pero Naruto lo estaba haciendo así que mejor me fui. Pensaba que tal vez ese era mi lugar, pero yo siempre había estado antes que Naruto así que esto era un martirio, yo no estaba acostumbrado a ser el segundo.

Después de hacer mi tarea y sin nada más que hacer, decidí ir a la feria, tal vez ya ni estarían ya que era muy noche pero necesitaba aire fresco, un poco de bullicio para no escuchar a mis pensamientos y necesitaba verla a ella, así que si los encontraba seria un bonus.

Llegue al lugar ruidoso, lleno de gritos, y abarrotado de gente que te pisaba y te hacia insoportable el lugar, y más para mí ya que no era como Naruto con el don de soportar a todas las personas… no ese era el don de Sakura ya que soportaba a Naruto. Después de caminar un rato sin rumbo ninguno por todo el lugar, los vi, bueno realmente a ella ya que su cabellera era algo… llamativa. Por un segundo pensé en acercarme pero recordé porque no acepte y preferí verlos de lejos, realmente solo quería ver a Sakura así que no tenia problema ninguno, bueno no lo tuve hasta que se besaron. Porque realmente algo en mi quería ir a separarlos pero algo en como Sakura se comportaba me detuvo solo eso, se veía lo incomoda que estaba con todo este asunto, y Naruto no se daba cuenta ¿en serio? Era imposible pero, era Naruto. El rubio se alejo de Sakura y aunque pensé acercarme no pude porque ella se alejo, así que yo la seguí, y cuando salimos de todo ese ruido y de toda esa gente, me acerque.

—¿A dónde vas? –vi como se asusto pero al voltear y verme se relajo

—A mi casa… -dijo en un tipo susurro.

—¿Y Naruto? –está bien no quería que estuvieran juntos, pero dejarlo solo, y hasta preocupado por una partida repentina era cobarde y…

—Ya se fue –dijo como si nada.

—¿Q-que? –no entendía eso- ¿Te dejo sola?

—Bueno… si, pero porque sabe que me puedo cuidar sola y…

Dobe.

—Yo te acompaño –me puse rápidamente a su lado.

—Si quieres nos podemos quedar…-dijo algo animada, más animada de lo que estaba con Naruto.- un ratito más.

Y hubiera aceptado, pero ahora que estábamos ahí solo quería estar con ella, y aunque yo caía fácilmente ante lo que me pedía ya era muy noche y no traía el carro, y no quería que ella se desvelara.

—Podemos salir otro día –me acerque a su boca y la bese lentamente, ella no se opuso- usted, señorita ya debería estar en la cama.

Me sonrió, y eso fue lo más gratificante porque me encantaba su sonrisa y ella estaba ahí real y todo lo que sentía en la mañana, toda esa confusión desapareció, ella estaba aquí, ahora, no era tiempo de pensar.

—No me gusta esto Sasuke –dijo voz quebrada.- no me gusta mentirle a Naruto, ni fingir que lo…-las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Si quieres mañana mismo le decimos –la abrase y le quite sus lagrimas yo haría todo por no verla llorar, solo quería que se calamara.

—Pero no puedo –dijo tratando de calmarse- yo lo quiero como amigo y no lo quiero lastimar.

—Si no se lo decimos, lo lastimaremos de igual manera.

—Ya lo sé…

—Yo me haré cargo de todo –bese suavemente su frente.

—No Sasuke, esto es de los dos. Y se lo diremos, pero no mañana…

—Como quieras –dije con poco enfadado

—No te enojes, entiéndeme, me atrapaste mientras tenía una relación con tu mejor amigo –atrapo mi cara con sus dos manos y me dio un beso-. No te queda más que ser paciente y los dos saldremos de esto. Pero eso será después de mañana, porque ya estoy muy cansada.

—Entonces ve a descansar –la abrace muy fuerte y después de otro beso la solte- No te atrevas a llorar más, ya resolveremos esto, ¿entendido?

—Entendido –sonrió y se alejo de mi cuando llego a su puerta se despidió con la mano y desapareció.

Y yo me quede ahí hasta que vi la luz de su cuarto prenderse, hasta que supe que ya estaba en su cama, hasta que yo estuviera seguro de que ella estaba a salvo, porque a diferencia de Naruto yo no la dejaría sola, hasta que supiera que ella estaría sana y salva.

* * *

><p>Empezare con un: <strong>Gracias por sus Reviews! *-*<strong>

****& espero que les guste mucho mucho mucho porque me esmere xD

Creo que ya lo hize un poco más largo no creen?

Bueno muchas gracias por leerme y les agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión en un review ;3 ***ItsFree*** :B

Trataré de tener el cap para esta misma semana tal vez el sabado sino puedo... sera el martes (:

_**Por cierto:**_

_Danny_ creo que Naruto será el malo! yo tampoco quiero que sufra pero soy sádica Okno :3 Gracias por tu review

_JunkieLuv'_


	7. El tiempo vuela

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretamente<strong>

_Cap.7: El tiempo vuela  
><em>

El último año si que estaba volando, los días se hacían eternos pero cuando te dabas cuenta ya era otra semana, otro mes. Así que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar.

MARZO

El entrenador nos llevo en su carro hacia la cancha en la que jugaríamos, después de todos los entrenamientos competimos en varias partes para llegar aquí a la final. Sakura estaba allí, era imposible no reconocerla con esa melena y aquella amplia sonrisa que siempre me hacía sentir como en casa. No me sorprendió, su equipo no tuvo tanta suerte, pero hoy también era el último partido de Naruto, que con tanto esfuerzo y muchas ganas había logrado llegar a la final, y todos debíamos de admitir que se había hecho realmente bueno en futbol.

No tome mucha importancia porque, tenía que estar concentrado, mejor lo dejaría para cuándo acabará.

Así que empezó el partido, como éramos los invitados nosotros empezamos, hicimos pocos pases antes de que nos quitaran el balón, y rápidamente anotaran. Casi había empezado así que eso nos tomo por sorpresa y nos enfureció, entonces ya era en serio. Éramos muy buenos así que solo teníamos que activarnos, unos cuantos pases más pero ahora más cautelosos y decididos para poder esquivarlos mejor, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero anotamos, y sin decir nada todo el equipo se puso de acuerdo en no dejarlos acercarse demasiado. Fue así como después de un breve descanso anotamos el segundo aunque fue más difícil porque ellos también se habían dispuesto a no dejar que nos acercáramos, yo solo había hecho los pases para que anotaran, no había podido acercarme lo suficiente por mi mismo, y eso era lo que quería anotar uno, yo. Así que más decido fui viendo donde llevaban el balón esperando a que ahora me dieran un pase, vi una posibilidad y corrí, Neji me dio un pase y corrí esquivándolos, pero escuche el silbido de que había acabado el partido, antes de poder detenerme dos chicos estamparon con migo lo que nos mando al suelo a los tres, en lo que intentaba reaccionar ya tenía a todo el equipo alrededor de mi, preocupado... no estaban festejando, claro que importaba un capitán herido, si habíamos ganado, y que importaba si lo lastimaban más lanzándose con él en el suelo, sin sutileza.

Después de todo nos había ido bien.

—Hola campeón –se acerco una pelirrosa muy conocida.

—No me dijiste que vendrías –dije quitándome la camisa que ya estaba muy mojada por el sudor con esa misma me limpie la cara, le eche a la mochila y saque otra limpia, y me di cuenta como me miraba.

—Amm… yo tampoco sabía que vendría, pero… -se estaba poniendo roja así que me puse la camisa antes de que le diera un infarto, y no la culpaba.- pero te lo debía. Creo que he salido más con Naruto y no sé…

—Hmmp, por cierto hoy es el último partido de Naruto, ¿no?

—Sí, me mando un mensaje, ganaron, el equipo de voleibol estará muy triste, creo que somos los únicos que no llegamos a la final.

—Tú podrás seguir echándole muchas ganas para el año que viene. Aunque creo que los de ajedrez ni siquiera lograron entrar al torneo.

Caminamos y platicábamos mientras decidimos ir con Naruto, él también había ganado así que teníamos que festejar antes que nada, todos éramos amigos.

ABRIL

Para las vacaciones de abril tuve que salir con Itachi para poder conocer el lugar donde próximamente iría, dejando todos mis problemas atrás, me pregunte si es que iba a dejar la ciudad, como era que iba a seguir con Sakura tal vez Naruto tenía más posibilidades de seguir con ella, él estudiaría allá. Yo me iría…

Todas las vacaciones me estuvo atormentando eso, ellos tendrían las posibilidades de estar más tiempo, si decidíamos romperle el corazón a Naruto, ¿Cuánto tiempo gozaríamos de eso? Tres meses acaso… me di cuenta de que realmente no quería decirle a Naruto-como Sakura-que estaba pasando, él había sido mi amigo desde… que nací casi. Pero quería estar con Sakura todo el tiempo que mi vida me permitiera.

Salía con Itachi y me llevaba a conocer lugares realmente interesantes, pero yo no ponía atención, para nada, ni siquiera a la que sería mi futura escuela, estaba muy ocupado pensando cómo podría salir de todo esto en lo que me había metido.

—Todavía nos has hablado con Naruto –él idiota lo sabía muy bien, ni siquiera era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—No puedo, le haré mucho daño y ni siquiera sé si dure esto.

—Si algo he aprendido en la vida es que la mentira se pone en contra de quien la inventa, o quienes la inventan…

Eso me dejo pensando, tampoco quería que Sakura terminara lastimada. Aunque si yo tuviera que recibir el dolor por las personas que amo, creo que eso si lo aceptaría.

Cuando regresamos de vacaciones ahora Sakura era la que le quería decir todo a Naruto, al parecer nuestras mentes estaban muy al revés. Pero ahora yo le dije que necesitaba tiempo el era mi mejor amigo, pensé que sería fácil, pero no, no lo es para nada. Ella entendió, como yo la había entendido antes.

No sabía lo que quería, ¿estar con ella y dejarla? Porque todavía no le decía que me iría a estudiar fuera, que idiota como pude olvidar algo tan importante, tal vez el que se tenía que ir era solo yo y dejarla a ella con Naruto. Pero también era muy difícil siquiera pensar en eso.

MAYO

El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos a Sasuke, pero también llegarían los exámenes finales, y era tanto lo que pensaba que ya no podía más, se estresaba cuando estaba solo, platicar con Naruto lo ponía tenso pero cuando estaba con Sakura se relajaba no sabía porque pero ella era como paz, la paz que necesitaba.

—Sasuke ¿a que universidad te irás? –esa era la pregunta que había estado evitando desde hace algunos días.

—No sé muy bien… -pensé en mentir, pero ya no podía seguir mintiendo y mintiendo, así que decidió no mentirle- tal vez iré con Itachi, aunque también haré exámenes en la universidad de aquí, aunque no tienen lo que quiero…

—No sabía eso… y si te vas ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

—He estado pensando en eso durante varias semanas, y no lo sé –la mire fijamente porque necesitaba toda su atención-estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos seguir con esto hasta que me vaya, no es que te quiera dejar todo a ti, pero si me voy y no podremos estar juntos, no es justo que lastimemos a Naruto tal vez y hasta puedas estar con él después de que yo me vaya –dije con pesar.

—No…- dijo Sakura muy decidida- no, no. Sasuke yo no quiero a Naruto, no como a ti, no como algo más que un amigo, el no podría reemplazarte, nadie podría.

Sonreí internamente ante sus palabras, realmente me agradaban pero no me ayudaban.

—También pensé que podrías esperarme, vendría en todas las vacaciones –le regale una sonrisa- pero tampoco puedo pedirte que me esperes tanto tiempo, y en cambio yo te de tan poco tiempo.

—Yo lo haría –dije rodeándome en un abrazo y reposando su cabeza en mi pecho- Yo te esperaría.

Entonces nos pusimos de acuerdo en un simple plan, ya que ella tampoco quería lastimar a Naruto, acepto.

Lo que teníamos que hacer para estar juntos seria seguir como estamos ahorita porque ninguno de los dos nos queremos separar, después yo me iré y Sakura terminara con Naruto, Sakura dijo que luego ella inventaría las razones, luego yo vendría en diciembre, o si podía antes mejor, saldríamos como amigos y puf! Resulta que somos novios y le daremos un tiempo para que Naruto lo supere, tal vez le consigamos una chica, sonará muy cruel, pero era mejor que decirle a su novia y su mejor amigo llevan meses engañándolo, saliendo a escondidas y besuqueándose a sus espaldas.

Tal vez los tres podrían ser felices en un futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno estoy consiente de que he tardado demasiado. Pero yo nunca dejaria un fic sin terminar (aunque el final sea pesimo lo terminaré!)<em>

_He estado algo ocupada con viajes, fiestas, cursos, graduaciones, eso de salir de la secundaria es agotador, solo espero quedar_

_en la preparatoria que quiero *dedos cruzados* _

_Emmm... tratare de subir el siguiente cap en la siguiente semana creo que ese será el final, uno o dos capitulos más y puf! se acaba n.n_

_Pero seguira otro que es el mismo solo que cuando ya esten grandes.. cuando Sasuke regrese con Sakura... porque no será tan facil... : _

_y bueno... eso es todo, aunque no se si ponerle Secretamente II, estaría bien? o le pongo otro nombre loco xD_

_Espero sus comentarios, ya que me interesa saber como les parece mi escritura, vale? Acepto criticas_

_Pues gracias por leerme, dejar comentario y esas cosas, muchas gracias :')_

**Junkieluv'**


	8. Volveré a ti

**_Secretamente_**

_Cap. 8: Volveré a ti_

* * *

><p>Todo marchaba bien. Solamente bien. Porque la situación era muy difícil pero la sobrellevábamos, incluso nos habíamos planteado no vernos como "amantes" hasta cuando ella ya hubiera terminado su tiempo con Naruto, pero a quien engañamos, no podemos ni un día, tenemos una conexión difícil de explicar, si no la veía aunque fuese un ratito enloquecía y si sólo la veía un ratito también enloquecía por eso y otras razones estoy seguro que ella era la única.<p>

Es de locos enamorarse así. Y yo siendo un sentido comunista, un buscador nato de lógica, un chico que piensa las cosas 10 veces antes de hacerlas. Estaba aquí engañando a mi mejor amigo con su novia. Y es fácil encasillar y decir que es una fácil, pero esto ha sido todo menos fácil. Es difícil describir los sentimientos pero no planeamos esto. Ella es un ángel y yo un simple mundano y soy yo el que la lleva al pecado, pues es lo único que sé hacer.

Ella siempre me ha querido de alguna manera incluso antes de conocerme, cuando admiras a una persona por sus triunfos y logros. Mi niña, Sakura, es un ángel muy observador que me velaba aunque yo me la pasara en las tinieblas. Naruto es un sol, encandila, es imposible no notarlo, y Sakura lo notó, y él aventado y oportunista sé lanzó a ella y es que ella es muy tímida y él cobardemente no le dejo otra opción y así comenzó su tiempo.

Yo me metí en su tiempo ¿Por qué? Porque la conocí, independientemente de la libretita rosa donde descubrí sus miedos y confirme lo hermosa que es por dentro, conocí a la niña sonrojada que reía ante cualquier comentario porque creía que la risa era fundamental para pasar un buen momento, la chica que caía 7 veces y se levantaba 8.

Nadie nunca se había metido así en mi cabeza y mucho menos en mi corazón.

Pero ella ni siquiera batallo, avanzó en mi como si ya conociera el lugar y sin tocarme yo ya era suyo.

Pienso que se merece todo en la vida y yo puedo dárselo, me esforzaré por dárselo.

Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, porque tengo sus palabras, tengo sus suspiros tengo su aliento y tengo sus besos. Pensé que el amor era de películas y libros, pero mi respiración es espesa cuando pienso en ella y a penas y puedo respirar.

Estoy un poco melancólico porque llueve, y porque empacar maletas es muy triste. Sakura me dijo que pensaba que yo estaba deprimido de alguna manera, porque casi siempre uso negro, pero depresión es la que siento ahora que me voy.

Acabé mis exámenes en la preparatoria pasándolos exitosamente porque soy un Uchiha y quedé en la universidad en la que siempre he soñado ir porque soy un Uchiha y me pregunto si los sueños pueden cambiar por qué irme ya no sería un sueño sino una pesadilla. El verano que estuve libre y pude ver a Sakura más de lo normal ahora es mi condena, porque la quiero así siempre.

Terminé de arreglar mis maletas, todos nos íbamos. Mamá, papá y yo. Mis padres argumentaban que ya no tenían vida en ese lugar y decidieron que era tiempo de explorar otros lugares, a mi padre no le negaron el cambio, todo fue muy rápido y fácil. No sabía con que pretexto regresaría en diciembre, Sakura lo sabía pero no comento nada. Creía en mí, y en mi amor.

—Regreso en un rato— dije a mi madre desde la puerta.

—No muy tarde, Sasuke— dijo apuntando el reloj —nos iremos en la madrugada.

—Hmm, si

Decidí caminar a paso apresurado a su casa, la había visto en la mañana pero ella es de esas cosas que da gusto ver todo el día y si le iba a dar las buenas noches sería con un beso en la frente. Así que toque el timbre de su casa, y ella salió.

—Sabía que te vendrías a despedir como se debe— me abrazó —no sabes cuánto te quiero, y te voy a extrañar tanto, háblame todos los días ¿si?

—Claro, no lo dudes

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Habrá días en que esté muy ocupado, pero siempre te mantendré al tanto. Lo prometo.

La abrace y como su frente quedaba en mis labios se la bese, le bese su frentota hermosa, de la que ella siempre se quejaba pero era hermosa.

Empezamos a platicar de trivialidades y luego sobre el futuro y así se fueron horas en lo que parecieron minutos.

—No quiero, pero me tengo que ir— dije abrazándola fuerte

—¿Qué va a ser de mi sin ti?

—Siempre estaré contigo

—¿Nos vemos en diciembre?

—No vemos en diciembre, mi amor

La tome de sus mejillas con mis manos y alcé su cabeza decadente acerque sus labios con los míos y selle la promesa, todas las promesas. Todo nuestro amor se compactó en un beso que no fue suficiente y duramos minutos que parecieron horas para no olvidarnos jamás.

Era tanto que lo podía pasar en el patio y nosotros éramos ajenos al mundo por eso no escuchamos hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca.

—No lo puedo creer…

La primera en reaccionar fue ella.

—Naruto…

—¡Nunca lo espere de ti!

—Naruto, es que.. recuerdas que te dije que..

—¡No! — dijo rápido, sin dar tiempo a explicaciones— Nunca me dijiste que te acostabas con mi mejor amigo

Sakura se quedó atónita y decidí hablar yo — Hey, Naruto. Las cosas no son así.

—Sólo sé que tu eres mi mejor amigo y que ella es mi novia. Y que se estaban besando como ella nunca me ha besado a mí.

Y aunque sentí bien en mi interior, mi exterior fue lo que se sintió mal, mi nariz al impacto del puño de Naruto para ser exactos.

—Aaahh— grito Sakura al momento que se arrimaba al suelo ahí donde yo yacía, su tía salió y lo vi fueron dos melenas, una rubia y otra pelirrosa y ninguna era de Naruto

Abrí los ojos pero las luces me hicieron cerrarlos de nuevo y poco a poco ajuste mi vista a la luz, pude distinguir a mi madre sentada al lado, y en el pasillo a Tsunade, la tía de Sakura hablando con mi padre.

—Sasuke, ya despertaste —gritó alegre mi madre y mi padre entró a la habitación

—Hay razones por las que se te dice que llegues temprano a la casa, mira que dejar que te asalten, de suerte que Tsunade estaba por ahí. Tendrás que entrar a cursos de box o algo porque taekwondo no te dejo nada, y espero que te sientas mejor por qué en dos horas nos vamos, no cambiaré el itinerario por que mi hijo, un Uchiha, no se sabe defender. — y diciendo esto salió de la habitación justo como entró

—No le hagas caso —dijo madre— en verdad está muy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada.

—Pues que forma de mostrar su amor— después de eso todo regreso a mi cabeza — ¿qué hora es?

—Son las 7 de la mañana, dormiste en el hospital pero no paso a mayores.

—Hola, Sasuke— dijo una voz con la que nunca había interactuado— puedo hablar con el muchacho a solas Mikoto.

—Amm.. claro Tsunade ¿pasa algo?

—No, querida— dijo Tsunade— pura rutina.

Y así mi madre salió de la habitación

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ahorrémonos tiempo, lo sé todo. — no pude decir nada ante su tono tan líder —estoy tan decepcionada de Sakura, ella nunca me había ocultado nada, me he esmerado toda mi vida procurando su felicidad y se va a enamorar de un bárbaro como tú. Si una señorita como Sakura tiene novio, un caballero como tú, se supone no se acerca a ella ni le ofrece una relación con derechos, has influenciado a Sakura para mal y lo peor es que has dañado a un buen muchacho como Naruto, que buen puñetazo te plantó y bien merecido que si él no te lo hubiera dado donde yo me enterara te lo voy y te lo doy yo. Ser joven no te hace estúpido, niño.

—Amo a Sakura

—Y yo la amo también

Después de eso quedamos en absoluto silencio

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Durmiendo, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Antes que ser su madre y su tia soy su amiga, me ha contado todo y ella no se merece este sufrimiento para alguien que la abandona

—¡No la abandono!

—Pues es como si sí, igual ella tiene prohibido hablar contigo por mi parte.

—No puede

—¡Como que no! Sasuke he tenido miles de amores como tú son dañinos y no quiero eso para Sakura.

—Usted no podrá separarnos

—Lo sé, dejaré que el tiempo lo haga. —y salió de la habitación.

Yo salí del hospital con mi madre alcanzamos a padre y ya listo todo nos fuimos a irnos y antes de salir de la ciudad ya la extrañaba

—Diablos— tenté mis bolsillos— ¿y mi celular?

—Sasuke, te asaltaron, recuerda.

* * *

><p><em>Me dio mucho sentimiento releer todo eso que escribí, estoy en pánico y shock. Ya voy a acabar la preparatoria no jodan no puedo superar esto. He crecido bueno no de tamaño, pero he crecido. Como dijo Cobain la vida nos jode a todos y en estos años la vida me ha jodido en todas las posiciones posibles y más que placentero ha sido una joda, notablemente yo no la hago de Anastasia Steele. Neta han pasado cosas muy culeras en mi vida y otras buenas así que no puedo decidir y estoy feliz o triste todo el tiempo. Igual está es la prueba latiente de que siempre regreso y es la promesa de que siempre lo haré. El siguiente capítulo es un POV de Sakura de mensajes que le manda a Sasuke durante 5 meses.<em>


End file.
